


New Traditions

by happywife416



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Cultural Differences, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Holidays, Polyamory, Satinalia, Winter Solstice, combining traditions, longest night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Eleran belongs to Ceruleanblues and she came up with the Dalish Solstice rites that I still went all merp on.





	1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Cullen!" Anora and Violet rushed him at the door. "You made it!"

"Girls." He knelt and grabbed them up in hug, minding Violet's horns. She meant her headbutts as a sign of affection but they could hurt for days, especially if she was wearing as much jewelry as she was today and you weren't careful. 

Rose appeared in the door with Mirra, the youngest of the brood, and a warm smile. "Cullen, we were worried with that storm blowing in." 

He stood with a girl in each arm and leaned down to brush a kiss against Mirra's forehead and then Rose's. "We barely beat it into the harbor. Where is Ellie?"

Sea blue eyes sparkled up at him. "Duncan asked her what the Dalish do in the snow and you know she can't resist a lesson. She took him and Annabeth out, they should be back soon."

"Beyond the city walls?" If his arms hadn’t been full of girls he would have ran a hand through his hair fighting the rising panic. He set them down, ready to grab his coat.

"Vhenan, you give me no credit." Rose chuckled as the last of the children tackled him, covering him in snow as Ellie shook it from her clothes. "They have a ridiculous courtyard in their Keep, you don't even know you're in the City until you're halfway up a tree." 

Rose blanched and then whined. "Ellie." 

It was Cullen's turn to laugh as he wrapped her in his arms. "I have missed you, wife."

Rose's attention diverted to Duncan, pink cheeks against his tawny skin. She eyed him suspiciously, hiding her matching grin. "How high did you climb, kraken?"

"I could see Auntie Bela's boat." He claimed proudly. He sobered a moment. "Annabeth didn't climb that high. Leth'mae kept her in the lower branches with her."

She ran her fingers gently through his hair making the blaze down the center of his head stand straight up. His ears wiggled. "Thank you for looking out for your sister, da'len."

He smiled. "Kiss?" She leaned down and he brushed a kiss against her cheek and then Mirra's. Of all their children, Duncan gave physical tokens of his love sparingly. Touch at times pained him and they cherished each moment he could give. He had other ways to make sure his family knew he how he felt. Flowers on pillows and desks, candy in pockets, a joke and a smile when it was needed most. 

Annabeth tugged on her hand, dark curls bouncing. "Mae tree climb! Snow babies!" She giggled. 

Rose looped an arm around her and settled her on her hip, snuggling her nose into her curls and peppering her with kisses. "You made snow babies? In the tree?" 

She giggled again. "No, mamae. Like this!" She fell backwards from Rose's hip, dangling upside down. 

Rose's eyes widened and Duncan took off for Cullen. "Eleran." She hissed. Silence fell in the foyer. Ellie peeked out from behind Cullen, saw Annabeth hanging upside down and gave Rose a grin. The sea blue eyes narrowed. "Ma ghilana mir din'an, vhenan, have you lost your mind?"

Ellie sighed. "Rose, she was perfectly safe."

"Until she does it without someone with her. Or out a window." Varric scooted in the front door, eyeing the chaos silently. 

"Da'mi." Rose continued to glare at her. "Ar lath ma, mama dragon. Our daughter has more sense than that." Ellie cupped her cheek. "You don't worry about Duncan."

"Mae!" Annabeth held out her arms to Ellie until she saw Varric and scrambled down to get him. "Papae! Curly!" He scooped her up, tossing her in the air. 

Rose sighed and leaned her forehead against Ellie's. "All of you are out to give me a fit today." Ellie chuckled. "You know this is our first holiday as a family? I keep waiting for something to go wrong."

Ellie planted a firm kiss against her lips. "Don't ruin it by worrying, mir'sulahn." Rose gave her a smile and wrapped her arm around her waist and they faced the rest of the children and the men together. 

Varric leaned across Mirra, Annabeth dangling upside down from his arm, to kiss Rose. "Bran claims he doesn't need me for the next week."

She groaned. "That means I'll be getting the hateful letters." Cullen and Ellie laughed, the kids joining in before tackling their uncle again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose frowned slightly as Varric and Cullen stood up the tree. “I can't believe you cut down a tree from the courtyard.”

“Well, it's still blizzarding and we needed a tree, menace.” Varric said as he stretched. Curly was the only one putting ornaments on the top of the tree unless Ellie or Rose stood on his shoulders, he decided. Not that he was going to tell them that.

“We have magic.” She pouted. “I liked how the black and silver tree looked.”

“It looked weird.” Ellie and Cullen said at the same before looking at each other and smiling.

Rose gave a disgruntled sigh and flopped on to the couch. “Fiiiine. But can I at least have magic lights?”

Ellie joined her, settling her head across Rose’s lap. “What else would you use, da’mi?

“Fire.” Her smile was entirely too pleased.

“No.” Cullen and Varric answered together, panic bordering at the edges of their tone.

Her smile turned mischievous as her fingers began playing in Ellie’s hair. “You never let me have any fun.” She stuck her tongue out at them when they shook their heads and head back out to gather the rest of their decorations. “Little ones settle in for you, mir’nehn?”

“Mhm.” Ellie’s eyes were closed, her body relaxed. “Annabeth informed me she was too old for naps and fell asleep on her mountain of ponies.” Rose shook her head. “Anora and Duncan are reading in the library. Anora’s decided she wants to go into statecraft like you.”

“Ugh, politics. I wish her a better dream.”

Aqua eyes peered up her. “Is it so bad to want to make the world a better place? Without having to set it on fire first?”

A huff of laughter left Rose. “It’s worked well enough for us.” Her fingers traced the tattoo on Ellie’s arm, her smile still strong. “Some things I would change, but the world burning brought us together. It’s hard for me to think too badly of it.”

Ellie’s fingers traced her cheek. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

She gathered her up into her arms and kissed her. “Ar lath ma, mir’aneth ara.” She chuckled a moment, bumping her nose against Ellie’s. “I do want them to find job opportunities that aren’t heroes though. Tax collectors.”

“What about tax collectors?” Varric asked shaking the snow from his hair.

Rose’s smile grew warmer. “Duncan would be a good one.”

He made a face, tossing more wood into the fire place as Cullen set the rest of the boxes on the end table. “That is a horrible thing to wish on the kid.”

“What is that?” It picked at Ellie’s mind, the green bundle in Cullen’s hand.

He flushed. “Mistletoe.”

Rose arched her brows. “I didn’t take you for following that tradition, Curly.” Her grin turned mischievous, eyes sparkling. “I have a goal for the evening.”

Ellie stared at her. “What tradition?”

Cullen sighed, hanging the first bunch in the doorway. “If you meet someone under the mistletoe, you are supposed to kiss them.” He gave Rose an amused glare. “I think we should start a new tradition and thump trouble makers.”

Her grin widened. “Oh, I meant get you and Varric under it. I am good never kissing you again. You two, however, would be a sight to see.” Varric and Cullen stared at her and then each other in relative horror. She propped Ellie up in front of her before cackling. “Sera owes me three sovereigns and Bull owes me ten.” Ellie swatted at her, laughing almost has hard as she was. “In other news, Duncan found his nickname. Kraken.” Rose snuggled against Ellie’s back.

 “Kraken?” Cullen asked, an eyebrow arching.

“Yeah.” She grinned sheepishly. “He threw a rock at the one in the harbor and it threw it back. They play catch every clear morning now from the back balcony.”

He pointed at her, chair wobbling beneath his feet. “Wait, you got mad at Ellie for letting Annabeth make snow babies from the tree but you let Duncan play fetch with a kraken?”

Rose’s nostrils flared as she fixed him with her court glare. “I can set those lovely curls ablaze from here, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, without waking a single sleeping baby or moving our wife.”

“Vhenan, mama dragon doesn’t make sense.” Ellie giggled. “Besides, it’s not like she can threaten the kraken.”

“She tried.” Varric announced, making them laugh as Rose stared at the ceiling, cheeks blazing red. 

 

With the kids awake and dinner eaten they set about decorating the tree. Anora, Duncan, and Violet had strung popcorn the day before, Annabeth was perched on Cullen’s shoulder helping him string it around the tree. She looked over to Rose, who was kissing Varric beneath one of the many bunches of mistletoe. “Mamae!”

She sighed contentedly. “Yes, darling?”

“Song?”

“What kind of song?” Rose leaned over the back of the couch, brushing a kiss along Ellie’s ear and tickling Mirra’s nose.

“Happy song!” She thumped Cullen’s shoulder. “With Uncle Curly!”

“Hmm.”

“I know one.” She brought over another box of ornaments to join him by the tree. “Do you know baby, its cold outside?”

She scoffed. “I was raised in Ferelden.” He laughed as she began to hum the tune. “I really can’t stay.”

“But, baby, its cold outside.”

“I’ve got to go away.” She broke into a smile as she handed him ornaments and Annabeth watched in wide eyed wonder.

“But, baby, its cold outside.”

Varric leaned on his elbows on the back of the couch as they continued the song, dancing gently around each other. “You know, Flash, I thought those two would never get along. If you had told me they would be singing a duet and decorating a tree, I would have taken you to a healer for a head injury.”

Ellie chuckled, her chest tight but light and warm. “They still rub each other wrong at times.”

“They are human.” Mirra gurgled happily in Ellie’s lap and they took turns tickling her feet and escaping her grasping hands until she shrieked with delight.

“Ugh.” Duncan groaned. ‘Are Mae and Papae going to kiss all the time too now?” He broke into a smile that he hid behind the snowflake he was carefully cutting out. Rose had snuck over beside them, dangling a spring of mistletoe over their heads and laughed. Varric shook his head and brushed a gentle kiss against Ellie’s cheek before catching Rose around the waist and kissing her giggles into submission. “Ewww.”

Anora tugged on Cullen’s shirt excitedly, bouncing with glee with Violet more solemnly pleased beside her. “Uncle Curly look what I can do!” Fire erupted from Anora’s hands and across the top of the tree. Cullen and Ellie felt the rush of Rose’s magic across their skin as she doused it, dangling from Varric’s arms as they both stared wide eyed at the oldest child.

Cullen bit the inside of his lip before dropping to his knee before Anora and sent Annabeth towards Ellie; Anora was no longer squirming in delight, tears forming along her golden lashes. “We need to work on your aim, dragonling, so next time you don’t set fire to the top of the tree.”

She nodded, swallowing. Violet butted her head gently. “Sissy, we’ll practice more.”

“You’ve been practicing with her?” Cullen was well aware of the eyes on him, not just the rest of the children, too young yet to know if they were mages. But two of the strongest mages he had ever known as well.

Violet nodded. “I keep my shield up.”

He gave them a smile before wrapping his arms around them in a tight hug. “Girls, we will all practice tomorrow.” He chucked Anora beneath her chin. “Your mothers are two of the best mages in Thedas, don’t be afraid to ask them for help.” She nodded solemnly. Cullen glanced towards the couch. Rose and Varric were still behind it, his arm around her waist and her hand on Ellie’s shoulder. Annabeth was leaned against her arm and Ellie, thumb stuck in her mouth. Rose and Ellie wore matching soft smiles and little Mirra flailed her arms, oblivious to the upheaval of their life. Anora and Violet leaned against him and Duncan kicked his boots. It was their family, as strange and wonderful as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose snuggled against Ellie's back. "If this storm doesn't let up, we are going to cause our very Andrastian men to panic. Both of us need darkness; I'll be casting stars on the ceiling and you'll be lighting a bonfire in the hearth and the children will be dancing naked."

Ellie chuckled. "The Dalish Solstice does not call for dancing naked, da'mi. And all these years I have never seen you dance naked in the starlight."

"New tradition since we are combining rituals this year." Lips brushed against sensitive ears. "Dancing naked is more fun without the children though." She stated pensively. Ellie shook her head, her smile soft as she reached up to wind her fingers in to Rose's hair. "Mmm, you keep doing that and no one will be doing anything tonight."

"Mir'sulahn, I heard the noise coming from your room this morning. You are far from not having those desires sated."

Rose's grin was wicked, shivering down Ellie's spine, as she prowled around her. Fingers grazed under the edges of clothing, taunting as those blue eyes danced. "Eleran." She purred, pulling her into her embrace, tangling her hand in her hair. Just enough strength to make it a game, enough space to let Ellie dance away from her if she didn't want to play. Ellie closed it, her lips hungry against Rose's, devouring the laugh that slipped sinfully from them. "Vhenan, I heard the noises from your room too." She whispered, nipping at her lip and pulling away. Her absence was like the sun disappearing, but the moon danced across her broken nose highlighting every freckle. Rose leaned back to look outside a moment. "Storm's cleared. Still, it's cold." Her gaze roved up Ellie's form lingering on her favorite places, sucking in her lip. "I have a very good plan to keep warm though." She shot a lingering gaze over her shoulder with a laugh as she disappeared into house. "Well come on, the Longest Night doesn't last forever."

"Ugh." The snow was halfway up Ellie's calves and she was regretting agreeing to Rose's suggestion they do this outside. Rose danced out the door behind her in a floaty grey dress, sleeves tight until they ended at the elbow. A whisper of fabric and boots. "Aren't you cold?"

She grinned before singing into the frosty air. "I've got my love to keep me warm." She tossed a couple of fireballs before them, melting a clear path to the already arranged bonfire. 

Merrill and Isabela slipped in quietly behind them. Merrill joined them by the stack of gathered wood while Isabela hunkered down by the door. "Ma serranas, Eleran." 

Ellie nodded, giving her a smile she returned. Merrill had been shy to ask, excited to have another one of her people in Kirkwall but she had not celebrated the rites since her clan had turned on her. Rose had quietly told Ellie of the whole mad affair and Ellie had invited her to join them with open arms. The door opened again and Cullen and Varric appeared with their children. Duncan sprinted to her, eager to prove how much he had learned in their lessons. Little Annabeth lingered between them, lost of her place in the middle ground; like her heritage, human and elven both. Ellie beckoned to her. "Da'len, you have your place in our family and our celebrations."

She monkeyed up Ellie's side and snuggled close, brushing a warm, sticky kiss against her cold cheek. "Ar lath mae."

Ellie's eyes closed against fiery tears and the ache of happiness in her chest that still held the bitter sweetness of grief. She kissed Annabeth, burnishing her nose against the soft curls. "Ar lath ma, emm'asha."

Merrill stepped forward to join them and Rose drifted off to the side, close enough to aid them if Ellie wanted her but far enough that she could begin her silent commune with the Sky. Ellie's eyes trailed over her upturned face, dark lashes stark against moonlit cheeks above dusky lips turned up just a hint in the corners. 

Duncan pulled on her hand. "Falon'din first, Leth'mae?" 

A smile blossomed on her own face. "Yes, da'len. Do you remember why?" 

He chattered happily and they began. Ellie led the rites, Annabeth perched on her hip and Duncan her hands. Merrill added bits from her clan's celebrations, her face bright with joy when they kindled the flames. As the flames touched the night sky, Rose's voice lifted into song. The first Ellie recognized, Mythal Enasal, that they had written together. 

Sparkling blue eyes met hers, the flames calling forth the wildness of Rose as her hair tumbled about her and she slipped into her father's songs. Words that drew the stars down to the courtyard about them, making the children gasp with delight. They lifted the hair along Ellie's neck and shivered down her spine, called her feet to dance. 

Rose smiled watching her mir'aneth ara sway. Cullen and Varric were lost in wonder but Ellie, she felt a familiar call. Anora watched her, green eyes piercing through the dark. Rose stepped towards the fire and pulled her knife from her belt; she had left behind the dramatic slashes of her early years and danced the blade in a shallow short cut across each arm. The blood hissed when it fell into the fire, her eyes closed against visions of the future and her voice never stuttered. A tug on her sleeve opened her eyes and a quiet voice began weaving with her melody. She picked up Anora, nearly six years old was still not too big for mamae. They watched the fire and played catch me with their song until even Duncan was yawning. 

Rose and Anora joined Ellie, Varric and Cullen bringing little Mirra and a sleeping Violet to get good night kisses. After they saw everyone back inside and sent Merrill and Bela on their way, Rose wrapped her arms around Ellie's waist pulling her close as they stared into the flames. She brushed a kiss against her temple. "Did it work well?"

Ellie nodded, basking in her warmth. "It was perfect." A sleepy laugh left her. "If you had sang like that at Skyhold, we would have been dancing naked on the battlements."

Husky laughter teased against her ear. "I'll keep that in mind." She trailed kisses along her neck before mock whining. "But I am cold, vhenan, and would like to go inside before I steal all your clothes."

"What about standing vigil until dawn, da'mi?"

Rose settled her chin on her shoulder and showed Ellie her arms as they swayed to the music in her head. What should have been fresh bleeding cuts were already pale silver lines. "It seems the Lady is happy with me this year." She wrapped her arms around Ellie again and nuzzled against her neck, laughing when she gasped at the magically warmed fingers tracing against bare skin. "Besides, as long as I am awake at dawn, I still haven't messed anything up."

 

Thuds on the door were the only warning before four children barreled into their room and threw themselves into their bed. Annabeth peeled back her eyelids. "Mae! Mae!"

 Duncan shook them before the oldest three all yelled "Presents!"

Rose caught Violet right before her forehead connected with her own and kissed her smiling face. "We will be down in a moment, darlings."

An affirmative chorus trooped out of the room leaving the door open and Rose flopped back down on the bed beside Ellie, who was giggling. At Rose's look she spoke. "You are finally a morning person."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You've seen what they can do in five minutes when left unattended." She kissed Ellie until she was lax and lazy again. "Mm. Cullen and Varric have it."

"Get up or I will drag you both out of bed."

Rose rolled her eyes again, tossing her hair over her shoulder to mock glare at the former Commander and his grin. "You really want to see me naked again, Cullen?" She almost caught Ellie's infectious laughter. 

"The kids will be disappointed if their favorite Uncle dies before they can open presents." Varric leaned in the doorway too. "You know, Curly, we could have all the coffee drank before they get out of bed."

"We're coming!"


End file.
